


Sensitive

by TimelessParadox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Fluff and Smut, I'm bored, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consent is hot, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessParadox/pseuds/TimelessParadox
Summary: Just Schlattbur smut, I'm bored.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Find Timeless! (Click underlined)
> 
> [Carrd!](https://timelessparadox.carrd.co)  
> [DISCORD SERVER!!!](https://discord.gg/pZe4Gutqcv)  
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TimelessP0radox) (post art)  
> 
> 
> Requests are open to anything NOT problematic!!
> 
> Also lol saw someone insulting an NSFW acc and I did a "this you?" And a picture of them following hazbin hotel NSFW + furry shit AHAHAHDKWK.

Smooth fingers trailed down from Wilbur's neck to his waist under his yellow sweater. Sensitive shuffles were Wilbur's responses. Quiet groans were let out when Schlatt started fiddling with Wilbur's nipples. 

"Hnfg, Schlatt, it feels weird there.." Wilbur said.

"You look like you're loving it." Schlatt responded, a wide grin was growing on his face.

Wilbur went profusely red, Schlatt wasn't wrong when he said Wilbur looked like he was enjoying this. He **_was_** enjoying it.

"Are you fine doing this?" Schlatt asked the other male that he towered over.

Wilbur nodded. His arms covering his flustered face and he tried to hide.

Schlatt took off the British boy's leggings and underwear and pulled up his sweater to reveal his pale body.

"You're so beautiful, why are you hiding?" Schlatt cooed, pinning Wilbur's arms above his head.

"I don't wanna..." Wilbur whined, turning his head to the side. Schlatt chuckled and marked Wilbur's neck slowly, low moans escaping from the bottom's mouth.

"Mmmng, can we start without prep?" Wil impatiently asked.

Schlatt looked bewildered. "No prep??" 

"No..."

Schlatt shrugged. "If you change your mind tell me." He pulled down this own pants and tossed them onto the pile of clothes that were on the floor.

"I like a little pain." He giggled.

Schlatt rolled his eyes and pulled down his boxers. "Stay on your back and wrap your arms around me." He ungripped Wilbur's wrists

Arms wrapped the Americans back, who adjusted his cock at Wilbur's hole. 

"Mmmmn." Wilbur's hands started to claw Schlatt's back.

The short uncomfortable feeling shot at Wilbur as soon as Schlatt had entered, a loud groan was released. Wilbur's fingers dug Schlatt's back, some marks that wll be left there for sometime.

Schlatt stayed still, he was halfway in and saw the discomfort look on Wilbur's face. 

"You sure you okay? I'm not all the way in... So I guess we can change our mind-"

"No... Just- hold on, stay still." Wilbur interupted. Schlatt paused.

"Continue.." Wilbur caught his breath.

Schlatt slowly started moving, causing Wilbur to flinch and moan out. Schlatt's body moved closer to Wilbur, who was hugging Schlatt tightly like he was a teddy bear at this point

The taller lifted his head up to expose more of his neck that Schlatt started marking, his pale skin with red and purple marks covered. The bites were rough but Wilbur loved it.

The slow paces from Schlatt started to go faster. The room was filled with pants and slapping noises, occasionally with Schlatt whispering sweet nothings into the bottom's ear.

The pain had became a bliss when Schlatt had found Wilbur's prostate. He'd taken notice of how Wilbur's moaning became louder and how he's holding on like he's going to fall.

"Does it feel good?" Schlatt huffed.

"Hnng, ye- yea, yeah~" Wilbur moaned.

The thrusts became sloppier and Wilbur became breathless before speaking.

"I'm close~ SchLatt-"

"Close too, do I go in or out."

"Screw it, just cum insIDE~" 

The last thrust before Wilbur had climaxed, white long strings had gotten onto Schlatt's chest and made it all the way to Wilbur's neck.

"FuCk-" Wilbur said.

Another last thrust before Schlatt had climaxed inside of Wilbur, who's eyes shut tightly from the pleasure of the warm feeling, filling his stomach.

"Do we clean up now?"

"No," Wilbur panted. "Later."

Schlatt pulled out and collapsed next to Wilbur.

"Fuck I love you so much, my loverboy."

"Heh. Love you too pretty princess."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants art of this i'd be happy to make :)
> 
> Also didn't proofread, its like 1am... Abt to sleep becauae HAH education tomorrow B)
> 
> [Might change title.]


End file.
